¡Soy Un Hombre!
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: —Me gustan las chicas rudas como tú —¡Soy un hombre, cabrón!


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Soy Un Hombre"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Odiaba al mundo entero, bueno, a su maestro Sasori no lo odiaba, pero el resto del mundo sí. Los detestaba.

Claro que estaba de acuerdo con Kakuzu, el odio no era gratis, es por eso que el fenómeno de corazones se esforzaba en no odiar a nadie, ya saben, para ahorrar un poco de lo que fuese que se gastase una persona en odiar.

Odiaba cuándo entraban en algún pueblo y los hombres lo miraban con picardía, odiaba cuándo iba a tomar un té por ahí y algun tipo sin tino ni gracia le enviaba dulces o algún tipo de presente sin sentido, odiaba cuándo le hacían guiños, odiaba cuándo le miraban mientras se relamian los labios como si fuesen unos perros hambrientos.

No lo entendía, por que le pasaba eso a él, vamos, él era un tipo cool, no hacía nada para llamar demasiado la atención, solo iba por el mundo reventandose a quién le impidiera cumplir sus misiones, si es cierto que habeses explotaba un poquito de más, pero eso podían ir a recriminarle al estúpido Uchiha que se le pasaba por la mente y terminaba por reventando su arte de más.

No, no era gay, no piensen eso.

Él no hacía daño a nadie, es más, sólo les ofrecía una muerte artística, no había de que quejarse, en cambio él aún podía quejarse de un par de cosas más, como del hecho de que un tipo enorme, con sonrisa que pretendía ser guay pero que sólo dejaba ver un cilantro en los dientes del tipo, se haya acercado con una rosa en la mano mientras se sentaba en su mesa sin su jodido permiso.

—Una flor para tan hermosa rosa -le había dicho el maldito en tono horriblemente seductor, le daban arcadas-

—Pierdete, imbécil -le respondió él con veneno en cada palabra-

—Vamos preciosa, te invito a pasarla bien, soy un chunnin de elite

—No existen los chunin de elite y tu cilantro en los dientes me causa asco, ahora largate antes de que te reviente

—Me gustan las chicas rudas como tú -le dijo mientras le acariciaba la barbilla con sus sucios dedos de hombre pajero con salario medio-

—¡Soy un hombre, cabrón! -una vena saltaba en la frente del rubio que comenzaba a buscar su arcilla- ¡te mataré!

—No me mientas, chiquita, vamos a mi casa, te va a gustar

—Yo te dare algo que te gustará -se puso de pie- ¡Kat...!

Deidara abrió los ojos y vio el cielo azul, quiso ponerse de pie pero éste era firmemente sostenido, observó hacía el frente y se vio siendo arrastrado por el marionetista.

—Maestro, no debiste interrumpirme

—Ibas a reventarle el culo, pude ver tu maldita arcilla explosiva subir por su trasero

—El cabrón me llamo preciosa

—Es tu culpa, te he dicho que el cabello no te hace ver masculino

—A quién le importa

—Entonces no te quejes ni intentes reventar los culos que no te han pedido que revientes.

—Es un arte, el arte es explosivo

—Entonces deberías reventarte a ti mismo en lugar de causar escándalo por donde quiera que pasas

—Puedo reventarte a ti, maestro Sasori, sería como darle descanso eterno a esa cosa que llamas arte.

—El arte es eterno, debe prevalecer

—El arte es efímero, explosivo

—Si tienes tiempo para hablar de tus explosiones estúpidas entonces camina por ti mismo

Sasori soltó la pierna de Deidara y le dejó caminar, cerca del bosque del país del viento fueron vistos por algunos aldeanos y comerciantes que por allí pasaban.

—Adios, preciosa -le gritó un hombre, el rubio se giró hacía él y este le lanzó un beso-

—¡KAAAAAT...! -todo se volvió negro de nuevo-

Deidara comenzó a ser arrastrado de nuevo, Sasori estaba considerando cortarle el cabello mientras el chico seguía inconsciente, por que de seguir como iban, terminaría sin compañero en menos de una semana o puede que terminara con un compañero retrasado, aún que no habría mucha diferencia con el actual, ¿quizá podría convertirlo en una marioneta?, se lo pensaría de camino al siguiente pueblo, por ahora debía fingir que llevaba a su dulce y rubia novia en brazos, asquerosamente explosiva si le preguntaban a él.

¿Quién dijo que ser un Akatsuki era sencillo?


End file.
